


Mornings

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Fluffy boyfriends.





	Mornings

Mornings were the best, now that Philip and Lukas were older. They're always so busy, Lukas with his racers and teaching them how to ride, and Philip with his photography and college classes. There just wasn't enough time in the day for them to spend time together, except for the mornings. Philip wasn't complaining either, he loved laying next to his boyfriend. Plus, Lukas was adorable with bedhead and is the sweetest when he's half asleep. 

This morning was wonderful, mostly because it was Sunday, and both of them were off. Philip had woken up first, like he always does, and his face was still pressed against Lukas' chest, his arms wrapped around his torso. Lukas was breathing slowly and Philip didn't even notice he was listening to Lukas' heart beat. Philip had become extremely grateful to hear such a thing considering what Lukas went through. The scar on his chest still mad his stomach drop every once in a while. Just knowing he could've lost Lukas then and not have what they have now. It's terrifying.

Lukas shifted a little, burying his nose in Philips hair, humming. "Morning.." He whispered.

Philip smiled, kissing a random spot on Lukas' chest. "Morning, handsome."

Lukas turned a little, stretching his arms above his head. "Sleep good?" He grunted, yawning as he lowered his arms.

Philip nodded, his dark curls dragging across Lukas' pale skin. "Did you?"

"Mhm.." He wrapped his arms around Philip, rubbing his back. "Had a dream.."

"About?"

"Marrying you."

Philip rolled his eyes. "We are married. Have been for almost two years." He leaned up, kissing Lukas. 

"I know, just had a dream it happened again. You chose to have a purple wedding instead of the black and white one we had. Plus, a girl was our ring bearer, not a dog, that's how I figured out it was a dream." Lukas grinned, lopsidedly.

Philip smirked, running his fingers through Lukas' hair. "You're such an idiot."

Lukas wrapped his fingers around Philips hand, pulling it down and kissing each of his fingers. "I know, it's one of my best qualities. That and being undeniably handsome."

"Jesus Christ, those kids always complimenting you are getting to your head." He kissed Lukas' nose.

"I can't help it, I have fans." He smirked. "I'm just that amazing. Are you jealous?"

"No." He cupped Lukas' cheeks, kissing him. "Because I'm married to you."

"Yeah? It's nice ain't it? Being married to the best motocross rider in the world." Lukas rolled them over, burying his face in Philips neck. "I love you."

"I love you more." Philip hummed, twirling Lukas' hair on his fingers. "Are you hungry?"

"Mhm. Only a little." Lukas mumbled, kissing down Philips chest, brushing his nose across it, too.

"I'll make breakfast." Philip tugged the covers off, sitting up only to be shoved back down against the mattress. He sighed, looking down at Lukas. "Why?"

"Don't want you to get up." Lukas sounded like at child. A pouty little kid.

"You said you wanted breakfast."

"Roll over then." Lukas grinned.

Philip slapped him with a pillow. "A real breakfast. Now get up."

"I don't wanna."

"You're being kinda childish."

"Your face is childish."

"This is why I win the arguments. You talk like a 12 year old boy."

"You're mean." Lukas huffed.

It was silent for a few moments before Philip spoke.

"You're stupid." He was smiling when he said it. "I love you."

"I love you."

"And I love cuddling you." He kissed Lukas' forehead. 

"You're trying to butter me up so I'll let you get up and cook, aren't you?" Lukas grumbled

"I'm hungry, too."

Lukas rolled off of Philip, sighing. "This breakfast better be fucking amazing." 

"It will." He kissed Lukas all soft, humming. "I love you."

"You too."

Philip slipped out of bed, pulling on one of Lukas' big t-shirts, walking over to the dresser, running his fingers through his hair, fixing it. He glanced over his shoulder at Lukas who was laying in bed, an arm covering his eyes. 

Yeah, he definitely loved mornings.


End file.
